The Children Of Destiny
by AngelBloodLust
Summary: Two children arrive in Atlantis and spark a new adventure for Ronon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Gate Atlantis nor do I make any money from these stories.

Ch1

Today was supposed to be fun for everyone. Col. Carter had ordered that the next two days were mandatory days off. It was the one year anniversary of their defeat of the wraith. Everyone was excited tonight they were going to have a big party. Lt. Col. John Sheppard was sitting in the mess hall with the rest of his team. As they were finishing up their eating McKay and Ronon Dex were arguing over something. He honestly wasn't paying them any attention. He was watching Teyla help her two year old son eat Torren. To him it was a beautiful sight. When the call came over the P.A. system it shattered his little dream world.

"All security personnel report to the gate room. Unauthorized wormhole activation."

Rodney and Ronan were already on their feet. John looked at them then at Teyla.

"Take Torren back to your quarters. Guys follow me." at their nods they left the mess hall.

When the team arrived at the control room they went directly to Sam. She and Major Lorne were having a whispered discussion. John walked up to them and was shocked at what he heard.

"I'm telling you Colonel. It's Sheppard's team I.D.C. Specifically Teyla's."

"Lower the shield. It could be one of her people. Security personnel on stand by until I give the order." she replied.

They sent the okay as the guards took their positions around the gate. Everyone watched in anticipation. The event horizon shimmer as a body began to appear followed closely by another. What shocked them was that both of them were children. One was a dark skinned boy about fourteen the other was a pale girl about eleven.

Once the gate had closed Sam gave the order to stand down. Sam, John, Rodney and Ronan all came out to see the new arrivals. Both children were dressed in leather pants with a cloak hiding the rest of their bodies. The boy was slightly tall and had a muscular frame for a boy his age. The girl was covered up mostly by her cloak but it didn't disguise her beauty. Her dark brown hair was done in many small braids that wrapped around the crown of her head. She had a willowy build and alabaster skin with deep aqua eyes. When she saw the team approach she hid behind the boy.

"Little Flower, we are safe now. There is no need to hide." he said with a smile over his shoulder. When she shook her head and stayed behind him he pulled her around and tucked her under his arm. She had a death grip on the doll in her arms.

Sam came around the mountain of men to talk to the children. She crouched down so that she was at their height. She plastered a bright smile on her face before addressing the boy.

"Hello there. I'm Sam. Can you tell me who you are and how you got that device?"

"I can not say. First I need to know what day it is?" he said in a formal manner.

"It is the fifth sun of the fifth moon. Do you seek of shelter?" Teyla replied who had just arrived and heard the boys' question.

"Then you already know to whom I belong, for my name has already been chosen and I have already been born. But she is still unnamed. So I will not answer for it could unravel things to come." he said in a commanding voice shocking the adults.

"We are children of the future. We were the only ones to survive an attack upon our home. We were given the code by you Col. Carter. That is all I can say at this time."

As soon as the last words left his mouth he collapsed. When he hit the floor everyone's minds were assaulted by a cry of true fear. As the medical team rushed to the boy everyone say the girl begin to shake him. She had big fat tears rolling down her face. When the medical team tried to touch him they were thrown across the room. A shimmering force field appeared around the children. The girl was protecting them. Ronon was the one who approached them. He sat down next to the girl.

"Little Flower, the healers will not hurt him. But they need to be able to reach him to fix him. We will take you with him. So that neither of you is without the other. Will you lower the force field please?"

To everyone's shock the field dropped and the girl leapt into Ronon's just sat there his eyes as big as dinner plates. The medics were finally able to reach the boy and put him on a stretcher. Everyone gasped at what they saw. There was a large puddle of blood on the floor were the boy had been. They got him on and rushed him to the infirmary calling for the doc on the way. The girl cried harder when he was no longer in the room. The sound of her cries knocked Ronon out of his shock.

"We are going Little Flower. Try not to cry. You will be with him soon." Ronon told her as stood up with her in his arms.

When he walked to the transporter Teyla saw that she had dropped her doll when she had leapt at Ronon. It was a doll from Earth. Teyla kept it knowing that the girl would want it soon. Sam and the team began to follow Ronon to the infirmary. What the girl said next shocked everyone to their core.

"Please save Torren, He is the only one left, I can't lose him too! Please daddy!"

All of their minds swimming with questions. The most important of them all, who was the girl's mother and how did they get here.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Ronon and the girl had made it to the infirmary just as Dr. Keller had gotten the boys shirt off. Ronon cursed when he saw the old scars and fresh bruises covering the boy. When Dr. Keller turned the boy into his stomach she gasped. His back was covered in whip marks some scared and others looked fresh. Some of them had opened up causing the blood pool.

The girl after seeing that her friend was close and safe decided that it was safe enough to sleep. She shocked Ronon by pulling herself up and kissing is chin. After she kissed him she placed her head on his shoulder and grabbed one of his braids and promptly fell asleep. When the team caught up with them they were shocked at what they found. Ronon was sitting in one of the chairs talking to the girl curled up in his lap clutching his braid. Sam and Teyla thought that it was cute. The big strong warrior talking quietly to a little girl curled up on his lap sucking her thumb in her sleep.

When Ronon happened to look up he saw the team smiling and flushed. John was about to start making fun of him when Jennifer came out. She smiled at the sight of Ronon.

"Dr. Keller, what's wrong with the boy?" Sam asked in a loud whisper.

The smile she had been wearing morphed into a frown. Her eyes filled with tears.

"He's been beaten, very badly. His back is covered with whip marks. Most were scarred over. Some of them ripped open causing the blood pool. He's also covered in other scars. Some look like knife and gun shot wounds. He's also severely malnourished and dehydrated." when she finished the tears pouring down her face.

The whole team looked through the glass. They were amazed that the boy had survived. He was so young to have lived through that. Next they looked at the girl in Ronon's lap, worried that she had faced the same if not worse. Jennifer looked pointedly at Ronon then the bed next to him. Ronon looked down at the girl in his arms. He didn't really want to put her down for fear of waking her. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. She also left very light to him almost as if she hadn't eaten in days.

Ronon sighed and stood the leaned over the bed to put her down. He was brought up short when he tried to stand. She held his braid in a death grip. He knew that if he forced it out of her hand she would wake. John was kind enough to help him out. He pushed the chair over so that Ronon could sit and the girl would have the braid. Jennifer set about examining her as best she could without waking her. When she unclasped the girls black cloak everyone was surprised at what they saw under it. The girl was dress in the same fashion as the boy. Brown leather pants with a black linen shirt covered by a brown leather vest. But that wasn't what surprised them. Everywhere they looked on the girl there was a knife. Around her waist tucked into her belt, she had them strapped to her thighs, vest and her arms. They could see a couple tucked into her boots.

The girl looked like a mini Ronon armed as she was. Ronon held mixed emotions. He was proud that she was armed but saddened that she needed to be. The team turned to Jennifer and she answered their unspoken question.

"Yes. The boy was just as armed. I lost count at least fifty blades. All placed in strategic spots on his body. She replied sadly.

John turned to Ronon and he began to pull weapons from the girl. Rodney pulled an instrument table over so that Ronon could lay them out. It took awhile but Ronon had already pulled out the ones from the girls' body. When they thought he was done he started to go for the girls' hair. From there he took a few more. When they were taken out her braids fell back from her crown to pool around her shoulders. Teyla counted fifty five blades on the table.

"Oh my God! What on Earth is going on?" Rodney cried.

The girl flinched at his yell. Her hand automatically seeking a knife at her waist, when her hand was met with air, her eyes shot open. Still glazed with sleep, she saw them standing over her and freaked. Her force field shot out knocking them to the floor. Her mental screams kept them there. What shocked them was the sound of glass breaking. The boy had broken the observation window and was ready to attack them to get to the girl.

He was a sight to behold. He leapt through the broken remains clad only in his pants and boots. When he saw the people gathered around the girl he growled like an animal and attacked. The team knew that because of the sedatives he couldn't recognize them. They just needed to block his attacks until they wore off. But that was proving to be a difficult task. As he attacked they saw that his wounds had reopened. They were hoping the drugs would were off before he lost too much blood.

They were shocked when he stopped the attack as quickly as he had started. His head cocked to the side as if he was listening to something that only he could hear. He looked at everyone in the room and they saw the recognition in his eyes. He walked right past them to the bed were the girl had sat up and left room for him to sit. He sat with his back to her and looked at Dr. Keller.

"I'm sorry for attacking you all. Can you give her some gauze and ointment? She can take care of it from there."

Dr. Keller looked at the girl. She was patiently holding out her hand. Jennifer turned and grabbed some gauze and ointment from a cabinet near by. She handed them to the girl but paused to ask a question.

"Not that I don't trust you. But would you mind if I staple his wounds?"

The girl cocked her head to the side. The boy nodded to her and she smiled at Jennifer. Jennifer cam around them and saw that only a few of the whip marks had opened. The one along his lower back was the one that concerned her. She had to admit that she was surprised that the boy could stand let alone put on such a good fight.

"Are you going to be alright? Do you want a local because this will hurt a great deal?" Jennifer asked concerned.

The boy shook his head and Jennifer let out a long breath before she started. The team was amazed that he didn't even flinch. The only sign that he gave to the pain was a clenching of his girl was sitting with him, her hand on his shoulder. The boy started to smile. As they watched his shoulders started to shake. Soon enough Jennifer was done. The boy started to laugh outright. The girl to their amazement was giggling, surprising them all.

When Jennifer was done she moved to the side to watch the girl put on the ointment and bandages. She dressed the wounds in a way that only doctors from Earth would. Jennifer was curious as to how the girl had learned to bandage and stitch as well as any doctor.

When she was done she pulled the boy into a hug. As the team watched in awe she moved her hands down his back that was facing them. They saw the bruises fade into nothing and the skin around the smaller cut knit back together.

"I know Little Flower. I should have told you about the wounds opening but I wanted you to conserve your energy. You needed it all to escape as it was. I'm okay now so you can rest up."

While they watched the kids separate, they saw the girls' serious expression. But to their surprise she quickly shot her hand out and with her index finger poked the end of his nose with a 'boop'. The team couldn't contain their laughter. The kids seemed to remember that they weren't alone. The girl flushed red from her neck to her hair line. This caused the boy to laugh so hard he clutched his sides and to almost fall of the bed.

Once the laughter died down Sam looked at the needed to know what had happened. They also still needed to check the girl over. They all had a lot of questions that need to be answered. But the kids needed time to rest and to eat. But there were some serious questions burning through the teams minds. Who was the girls mother if Ronon was her father. What Sam was wondering was how did they get there if they really were from the future.

While everyone was standing there contemplating their next move a strange noise erupted in the room. The girl starting laughing so hard she squeaked. They turned to the children and saw that the boy's dark skin becoming flushed while he stared at the girl giving her the evil eye. The girl continued to laugh at him tears pouring down her face as she squeaked. Then they heard her stomach growl next. The adults looked at each other and burst out laughing. The next action was decided for them.

"All right, next stop the mess hall. After that I think we can come back here so that you can be examined. Then off to bed with you." John said in playful manner.

The children looked at each other and broke out laughing again. The boy hopped off the bed and went to the other room to retrieve his shirt and vest. When he came back he was holding both. They had been cut off his body and the blood had been stuck in his open wounds. He had placed his knives back in their places around his body. The girl seeing the problem took off her vest and handed it to the boy. After he had put it on he helped the girl hop off the bed. She quickly went about putting her weapons back in place. After she was done she looked to the adults the not the boy.

"You ready. Cause we're starving. She just wants to know if there is any green Jell-O. It's her favorite."

The other adults looked at Ronon then back at the girl and laughed. They pull themselves back together quickly at his scowl. After that they began the trek to the mess hall. More questions burning through their minds. Why was it that the girl didn't speak but the boy knew what she needed and wanted? No one was ready to ask those questions yet. They wanted the kids to become comfortable with them, before they started to dig into their pasts.


	3. AN and Poll

AN: Sorry everyone for the long delay. Okay incredibly long delay. Real life sucks and this week I'm going to try to update all of my stories.

By the way this is not going to be a Ronon/Keller story, I was going to do that but I just can't think of how to, sorry to all of you who wanted that.

Okay everyone. Here's where the author gives the fans the power. I'm not having any success in writing this story as it is. Now I do have an idea but it would mean deleting it all and starting from scratch. Now most of it would remain the same but I have a new idea and it just doesn't work with what's there.

If you wouldn't mind me deleting the story and reposting the four chapters I have already written. Let me know through any medium reviews and PMs.

Now if you would kill me for doing that I understand as well but that ship has kind of sailed. Again let me know.

If you don't care either way. That's cool too.

As of right now I'm leaving all the power to you the readers.

Love,

AngelBloodLust


End file.
